Pen
Pen '''was a competitor on Battle for Dream Island.' He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball as a part of their alliance. Pen makes it to the merge,but doesn't get far, as he is the 4th eliminated of the mergers out of 16. As Pen got just 285 votes, he didn't make it to Battle For Dream Island Again and he was so close to being into season 2. Character Summary 'Take the Plunge: Part 1 After Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser commented on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing there until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. Take the Plunge: Part 2 Pen was picked on the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He chose Blocky to be on their team. Later, him, Pencil, and Match were the "oars". He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. Barriers and Pitfalls During the contest, Pen, Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. Later he lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherries were up for elimination. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? At Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. That teaches them to not cheat at the test. Sweet Tooth When Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.99. They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. Bridge Crossing With zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island", no spaces, all caps which spells...(well you'll figure that out). He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. Power of Three Pen was almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. Puzzling Mysteries Before the intro, Pen was able to spin a basketball on his fingertips. Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. Cycle of Life Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. Insectophobe's Nightmare Pen wasn't seen doing much, but during the six-legged race, he was being dragged along the ground, hitting a tree along the way. His team managed to win in the end. Crybaby! After the result of the ski contest, Pen says "Aw, seriously?" when another tiebreaker must be performed. During the handstand contest, he fails to stand as he slips on Rocky's vomit. Lofty Pen told the Speaker to do a magic trick, and during the challenge, he accidentally popped Bubble. Later on, his balloon, along with Match's balloon, thanks to Leafy's nail. The nail then bounced off of Rocky. Vomitaco''' Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco. Trivia *Pen got angry only 3 times: in Episode 4 (at Leafy and/or Woody), in Episode 8 (at the Speaker), and in Episode 1 of BFDIA (at Leafy) *Pen was the last male to be made. *Out of all the original contestant who didnt made it to Season 2, Pen got the most votes **Out of all the votable contestants,if counting Book,Puffball and Yellow Face joining and TV being the host, he got the most votes out of everyone. *Coincidently, he was eliminated on the same day the first Inanimate Insanity episode was originally uploaded. *Has a kill count of 1 since he popped Bubble in Lofty. *Out of all the members in Blocky's Alliance, Pen's shown to be the kindest. *Pen's Total votes is 494(Including votes to Join BFDIA) *Pen is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Blocky, Eraser, Snowball, and David. *Pen was the closest to join BFDIA out of everyone in Blocky's alliance and the original contestants. *Pen appears to be The 'Normal' Guy. *Pen could possibly be in love with Pencil *Pen is the first contestant to be eliminated at 100 votes or more. If Eraser had gotten just one more vote in Vomitaco, Pen would be the second to accomplish this. Gallery Pen (Rough Draft).png|Pen. Pen 3 Revised.png|Pen Talking. Pen 4 revised 2.png|Pen Scared. Pen 7.png|Pen Happy. Pen Suprised.PNG Pen 5.png Pen jk.png Pen_Icon.png|Pen's Idle Pen's Promo Picture.png|Pen's Rejoin Audition 994.jpg|Pen slipping in vomit pen.PNG|Penderp image.money.jpg|I will give you five million vigintillion dollars! Images 347.jpg|Pen in the BFDI intro. Images 321.jpg images_301.jpg Images 099.jpg See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arm and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Not in BFDIA